Differences : Book one
by Ninja Elf girl
Summary: Saving the world wasn't the problems of every student at Hogwarts. Some had trivial problems. Like society norms, rude boys and differences. Follow Crys and Katie as they progress through the over the top dramas of not only magic but normal teenage life. Cover made on Dolldivine. Reviews that help me learn how to improve my writing would be much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

It was on her eleventh birth day that Crys Cinderwood received her letter from Hogwarts. It was no big surprise though, because Crys belonged to a pureblood family. She was a petit quiet girl, who was modeled and shaped in a certain way.

Her mother would always teach her how to properly act in front of other purebloods, as to differentiate her from 'mudbloods. She understood the proper manner part, spoke when spoken to, but she never understood the 'mudblood' part. She never thought of muggles as vermin but rater a different culture.

She was an only child, only allowed to play in her room with dollhouses and tea party sets. Setting her alone in a locked room made her secluded and inexperienced, but also made her observant. She learned to quickly pick up noises and developed a high sense of hearing. One evening she asked some of the house elves to play with her. She had never been so happy. It felt like a real teaparty. Until her mother came in asking where the house elves were, only to yell at the poor beings. When Crys tried to defend her small friends, she was shot down with her mother's snapping. She was belittled for playing with 'filthy, unworthy creatures' as she gently put it.

Her mother said that if she was so desperate to be near something all day, she would get her a snake. And that is how Honey Nut became a proud member of the Cinderwood family. He is considered small for a corn snake only being 3.9 feet.

She was highly fascinated when she found a muggle magazine for the first time. She was enraptured by the elegant form of the models and the sleek modern of phones. She was tantalized by the strange and foreign clothing. All she was aloud to wear was flowing wizard robes with the family crest stamped on the back. After that, all she could think about was hip new clothing.

So on her eleventh birthday along with her letter, she received a purple sweater and jeans. You and I might think of it as a simple outfit, but to her it meant the world. It was more than just clothing; it signified her parent's loosening up a bit.

But this was a short lived fantasy as she had to still follow all the old rules. As Crys stepped into diagon alley alone, her mother refusing to step foot in such a place, she realized this was it. After she got on that train at platform 9 ¾ She would be free, no longer tied down by her families laws. She would still behave of course, but she would be able to have fun and interact with people.

Having a new energy inside her she whispered to what seemed her hoodie, " Don't worry Honey Nut, we'll be home free in just one week."

From underneath her right sleeve peeked out the sneaky snake himself. She couldn't bear to be without her golden snake, so she had him wrap all the way around her starting at her left sleeve around her back and ending in her right sleeve. Neither her father nor her mother knew about this, no one did except for a couple house elves who she had release from care herself.

* * *

Crys sighed as she entered Olivanders for her wand. She didn't know what she expected when she entered the dusty building. Crys tucked a strand of her long, brittle and black hair behind her ear as a n old man approached her. She suspected this was Ollivander, and he soon started asking her questions.

"Hello there, Miss…?" The old man trailed off waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Crys, sir, Crys Cinderwood, a pleasure to meet you." Crys looked up at him with large green eyes.

"Cinderwood? Ah, Yes the Cinderwoods! I remember your fathers' wand…Phoenix feather with yew wood. Hmm. And you are his daughter I presume?" He cocked an eyebrow at Crys diligently.

"Y-yes sir. " Crys began to lose her cool under the accusing gaze of the man.

"Ahh! No need to be formal! Now let's try a few wands shall we? " Ollivander scurried around looking in different boxes for her wand " Here we are try this one."

He handed Crys a Cherry wood wand and she waved it around. Suddenly a group of boxes fell off the shelf with a loud clang.

"Nonononononono…That won't do….Hmm perhaps this one?" Ollivander handed Crys yet another wand.

After a flick of her wrist, a loud bang pop and fizz of colour sprouted from her wand. She was mesmerized by the beauty of it, like personal fireworks….only more exhilerating.

"That, my dear, is a wand made of walnut tree with a dragon heart string core… very useful, but also dangerous."

Crys handed Ollivander the correct amount of money for her new magic maker. She then proceeded to collect her school supplies. She stopped when she arrived at the pet section.

"Looks like I can't bring a snake for my partner animal…Doesn't say I can't bring one!" Crys grinned as she spotted the loop hole. "I might as well get another pet…but what?"

After many hours of mulling over it as she completed her shopping and exploring of diagon alley, Crys arrived at the conclusion that she would buy a black cat. And she did just that. Yet another addition to her family had arrived, Muchi, a small sleek male cat.

It had been after this that Crys exited out of the colourful and upbeat diagon alley that she went home. After a whole week of painful waiting, the day finally arrived; her first day at Hogwarts. She had yet to arrive there, but she was already pumped up, nearly sprinting to the station. She just managed to stop herself long enough to turn around and hug her dad and mom before racing to platform 9 ¾ .

"All abord! Train leaves in 10 minutes!" She heard some one holler. Crys was snapped out of her daze before handing her baggage to one of the helpers to be loaded on. Crys beamed as she jumped on to the metal contraption and headed for the back. She then found an empty room at one of the train compartments.

* * *

As soon as she made sure no one was looking she slid Honey nut out from her hoodie.

"Can you believe it Honey Nut? We're going to Hogwarts!" Crys almost squealed in excitement, startling the usually brave animal.

After the last few minutes of prep the train began to set off, and so did Crys excitement. She felt like she was going to burst if she didn't yell or giggle or anything of the sort. When the Trolley lady made her rounds and asked if Crys would like anything, she gladly accepted.

She was just munching on a chocolate frog when a small but loud rap washeard from behind the door. Crys hurried Honey nut in her sleeve just in time before the door opened.

In came a bubbly girl who looked complteley different from Crys. She had Short curly blonde hair and a baby-fat body. Her eyes were a dark brown and she was already changed into her school uniform, and she sported large glasses and freckles.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked with a smile. "Everything else is taken."

"I suppose." Came Crys' short and curt reply. And that were the last words spoken between the two for an hour.

"You don't talk too much, do you?" The plump girl asked with a nervous look.

"Not really. I'm new to this whole socializing thing."

"Is that why you're so pale? Because you never get out?" The girl blankly stated.

Cyrs was not offended by this though, as she was aware of her pale complexion that showed off any kind of imperfection she had, even her occasional zit. The major thing Crys was concerned about was her body figure. She had a lanky body and a small chest that she hated and she was not curvy at all. She would get bummed out by things like this.

"Yeah, that's exactly why. My names Crys, what's yours?" The tall girl asked on courteous.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Katie! Nice to meet you!" She said all this with a genuine smile.

_Alright this is something…keep it going keep it going…_ Crys thought to herself. For the rest of the trip Crys and Katie chatted, unbeknownst to the friendship that was being planted. It was evening when they arrived at Hogwarts, and were soon being led by Hagrid, someone who made both the girls feel very tiny.

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am professor McGonagall and…"

Katie suddenly turned to Crys as they were being led to the main hall.

"What house do you think you'll be put in?" Katie's eyes were full of anticipation.

"I don't know Katie."

"…next Bannontook Katie!" Katie looked Crys in the eyes with a look of fear impatience and meekly stumbled forward. She was then put on a stool with the hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" The tattered wizard hat yelled so all could hear.

"Next…Cinderwood Crys!"

_You know you won't be put in Hufflepuff. There goes your only friend. _Crys thought to herself _Shut up me. _

Crys nervously smiled at Katie as they passed each other on the stairs. She sat down on the old and warm chair; closing her eyes she emptied her mind.

"…Slytherin!" The sorting hat said and Crys caught her breath_. A Slytherin? What would mom and dad say? They were both Ravenclaws…_

Crys jumped up after she noticed she was stalling and hurried to the table laden with silvers and greens. _Well…Here goes nothing._


	2. Chapter 2 : Potions class

Crys followed the Slytherin prefect as he led her fellow peers to the common room. When they reached the secret entrance to the dorm, Crys realized they were in the dungeons. She gazed up in curiosity as the prefect tapped thrice on the wall to get every ones attention.

"Alright listen up everyone this is the entrance to our Common house so try to keep it secret." He sounded agitated and tired.

"It's a large snake. Is that supposed to impress us?" Spat out a young boy with blonde, slick back hair. He looked similar to Crys somehow. He was surrounded by two large boys that looked like they belonged in the second years. She frowned at how he was smugly looking at the prefect, and then she was reminded by Honey nut.

"I'll feed you in a minute." She whispered urgently.

"All you have to do to get in is turn the blocks around it to the correct places. The position changes every month, so make sure you get it." The prefect said completely ignoring the blonde boy. The first years all clambered in when the stone snake opened its mouth.

Inside was the most mystical place she had ever seen. The grand windows were glowing with a green radiance, and it was then that she realized that they were underwater. Crys' mouth dropped a bit as she gazed around. Stairs led to the dormitories and leather sofas were in a circle around the fire place. Everything sported a green, silver or black hue. She was soon ushered to the girl's dormitory though by the girl prefect.

It was then that they were handed their schedules and told to go to bed. They would get one day to adjust before starting class.

Crys was placed with three other girls, Pansy Parkinson, Lilith Bowdy and Alexandra Canderwick. Crys took the bed closest to the door, and set down her schedule. Then she secretly had Honey nut slip under her sheets. When Crys decided to go to bed she curled up with her pet.

"When I go to class you keep hidden, alright?" Crys whispered. She sighed "Not like you can understand me any way. "

* * *

Crys was walking alone in the hallway to her first class, Potions. She wasn't late but she wasn't eagerly early to get to class thirty minutes before it started, unlike all of the other first years. Suddenly she bumped into some one. Looking up in agitation, she found herself face to face with one of the blonde boys' guards.

"You should really watch where you're going." Spoke up the blonde boy suddenly. He had been completely shadowed by his goons.

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind. Now if you'll excuse me." Crys pushed past him after snapping her remark. She wasn't in the mood for everyone's trouble this morning. She had spent all night getting used to the cold room and was dreadfully tired.

"Hey Cinderwood, right? My names Draco Malfoy, I know about your family. Purebloods just like mine. I hope we can be great friends." Crys heard Draco say from behind her. She paused before heading to class.

* * *

It was the middle of class when Crys had finished her potion, and to her surprise she was first. She was surprised when she learned Harry Potter was in the Gryffindor mix class with the Slytherin first years. She had heard about him all the time, she also thought he was like a celebrity.

She had heard all about Potter from her parents gossiping. She herself thought that it probably not him per say, but maybe someone else who cast a spell on him.

Their potions teacher was Professor Snape, who personally scared Crys. He was always glaring at everyone, and Crys didn't know why. He reminded her of her mother.

"Professor, I'm done." Crys raised her hand as Snape looked around the room. Everyone turned to look at her and Crys grimaced as she shrunk in on herself. Professor Snape slowly walked over to the small girl and her lightly green tinted cauldron. He examined the brew before furrowing his eyebrows.

He looked over at Crys before standing up straight "Hmm. Do you know the purpose of this assignment, Miss Cinderwood?"

"To…learn how to make the potion properly?" Crys drawled out as she looked at her teacher in confusion.

"The correct purpose of this assignment, Miss Cinderwood, would have been to show you failure. Failure can be a useful tool if used at the correct time. This is a potion that my second years can barely grasp and somehow, you have managed to complete it perfectly." He looked her straight in the eye as if he was looking right into her soul. The tension was so thick you cut it with a knife. All the students were looking between Crys and Professor Snape.

Then, Crys looked down at her feet, breaking their little staring contest. The small girl let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and the professor returned to his seat.

"Ten points to Slytherin" rang out Snape's voice before he went back to his papers.

It was then a whole thirty minutes of people glancing at her before they were dismissed.


End file.
